dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 193
Friend (フレンド, ''Furendo) ''is the one hundred and ninety-third chapter of the D.Gray-man manga series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis the chapter opens in darkness and Kanda feeling comforted by it. He then dreams of the recurring field of flowers and hears the familiar woman saying she wishes they could see it together and that she will wait for him. He then awakens on the synchro table screaming in pain with fading visions of the woman still on his mind. He laments that he cannot shake this feeling of longing and then Mugen finally bonds with him, taking the form of a short blade with wings on the hilt. the apparatus is destroyed and although profusely bleeding Kanda walks away with Mugen. as he stumbles on he find Marie, who was also damaged in battle and taken in to be a part of the Second Exorcist program. Kanda recognizes him from before and judges from the wounds and the equipment in the room that he will too become part of the program. As he leans over Marie some of his blood trickles into Marie's wound and his blood heals the exorcist. Kanda takes Marie with him, dragging him through an air duct. Marie comments on his strength and he replies that he is no ordinary human. Marie says his name but Yu is hesitant about giving someone his first name. As Marie explains that he would have been insane with fury if it hadn't been for Kanda's company Yu reflects on his time with Alma and how Alma was always there for him despite his frosty attitude towards him. He decides to find Alma and then escape from the order. He decides as long as he has Alma then he can get by without the Order or anything else. Eventually they find Alma who has also bonded with the innocence, Yu is about to shout out to him when he notices the bodies strewn all over the room. Alma casually asks who Marie is whilst his innocence weapon (a parasitic type multi bladed arm) is dripping with blood and has Professor Edgar still impaled on it. He says he happy to se Yu but now has to kill him. ALma attacks, Yu managing to throw Marie away but has his right arm cut off by Alma's innocence. Alma comments that Yu has also bonded and continues to attack. Alma reflects on how he waited for the other bodies in the pools to wake up. He says the way he decided to kill the Order member makes him like an Akuma, as he says this his own innocence stabs him in the chest. He cries that no matter how many times he tries to kill himself his body keeps on healing. then goes on to stab Marie as well. Alma then impales both himself and Yu, saying it's not his fault and that they should die together. Alma says as long as they are alive the human won't admit they're wrong so they should die to save the world. As yu lays dying he starts to see the flowers once more and a vision of the woman. This spurs Yu into action, he yells that he wishes to live even if it means destroying Alma and deals a devastating blow to Alma with Mugen. Navigation